


Let's make the most of the night(Like we're gonna die young)

by hedy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, not a happy fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedy/pseuds/hedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should learn not to trust the future,yet he's always too optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make the most of the night(Like we're gonna die young)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RP.Unbeta-ed.Sorry for any mistakes or out of character.
> 
> Title from "Die Young" by Ke$ha.

The entire house was quiet when Steve sneaked back at midnight. He breathed a relieved sigh, suppose Bucky didn't wait up this time.It has been two weeks since his last return,the mission turned out to be a lot tougher than he thought.

He walked past the living room in darkness, not quite a big deal but he still almost tripped over the new carpet Natasha sent a month ago as a present to their anniversary. Steve carefully made it up to the bedroom, until then everything was just how they should be in a late summer night. 

Bucky wasn't in bed, or particularly, in the house. 

Steve inhaled sharply. This shouldn't be right. Bucky is supposed to be back three days ago and no one ever informed him that it was delayed. 

It's O.K., he told himself, Bucky probably just went out for another mission, those in-midnight-winter-soldier ones. Steve carefully laid down his shield by the bed and turned on the night lamp, searching for any sort of notes Bucky might have left him.

The telephone by the desk is beeping red. A voice mail. Not something he expected but at least that is something.

Steve pressed the button and waited for Bucky's voice, instead it was Fury's.

"Captain Rogers,when you get this message, please make your way to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ ASAP."

===

"Hey you're late."

Steve jumped a little at Bucky's voice and the sudden switch on of the light.

"Uh...Hi."Steve runs a hand though his hair nervously, "You shouldn't have stayed up."

"Can't sleep."Bucky slid out of the thin blankets and crawled over to the end of the bed where Steve stood awkwardly."Worried. About you."

He pulled the blonde down into a kiss, firm and hot, Steve was completely caught off-guard but started kissing back in less than a split second. God he missed this, missed Bucky more than he should. Well at least he assumed that was the same for Bucky, so not too bad. Bucky pulled away first, breathing a little thick and cheeks flushed. He grinned at Steve before chrushing them together for another kiss.

"Glad you're back. "He whispered against Steve's mouth and Steve moaned a little  and bit lightly on the brunette's lower lip.

"Yeah, me too. "

"Time to get some sleep. "Bucky breaks the kiss and fell back into bed, stretching his limbs and yawning a little, "'m tired, bet you're too. We'll catch up the fun tomorrow."

Steve nodded and stripped out of his suit. Bucky clinched to him as soon as he  dropped beside him and Steve chuckled.

"Missed you."He murmured as he shifted to get a better position, using Steve's chest as the pillow.

"I know.Just don' t stay up next time, OK? "

"Try telling me. Wouldn't work."

Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to Bucky forehead, earning a low noise from his lover as he reached out and turned off the light.

===

The last time they had sex was two months ago, considering the fact that they hadn't been together for more than a week between that it was acceptable.

But it did surprise Bucky when Steve turned away from the kiss and gently eased out of his block.

"Steve..."

"Sorry pal, I need to get these things packed up for tomorrow's mission."

"It's still early, and you can do it in the morning."Bucky protested, stood in Steve's way once more.

"Bucky."Steve sighed and kissed him, yet backing off when Bucky tried to deepen the kiss, "I'm leaving pretty early tomorrow, plus there'd be plenty of time when I'm back from this, I'm saving the best till then."

Bucky let out a sound of disapproval as he moved aside, crossing his arms. " You know Rogers, we're on a dangerous life and there might not be a next time..."

Before he realized what's happening, Steve had him pressed into wall and was staring at him sternly. Bucky swallowed.

"Now you stop that talk.Nothing gonna happen to you. Not when I'm here. " 

Bucky closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He twitched his lips and forced out a smile.

"Hard to say, Steve, really damn hard. "

Steve looked once again into his eyes and left no room for any of Bucky's further words.

"Wait till I'm back" was all Bucky got that night apart from some reassuring kisses.

===

"Captain, I'm sorry to inform you that Agent Barnes was badly injured in the last mission and did not made it through last night."

"Last night? "

"Yes sir,at midnight."

"So he waited after all. I ought to know, that stupid kid. "

"I'm sorry? "

"It's nothing. Doesn't matter now. "

===

Bucky's right, they are living way too dangerously to have the choice to leave the best for next time. 

Steve should learn not to trust the future,yet he's always too optimistic.

Until it's too late.


End file.
